A Summer to Remember!
by MileyFan2492
Summary: Miley and Jake have been dating for about a year now. Eighth grade was almost over and summer vacation was going to start in about a week. This story is all about how Miley, Lilly, Jake, and Oliver all spend their summer. Loliver and Jiley. R&R!
1. Summer is Here!

**(A/N: This is my first fic. I hope everyone likes it. I will be posting ch. 2 soon)**

**Chapter 1: Summer is HERE!!!**

It was finally June 19. The last bell of 8th grade finally rang and that whole day at school seamed like it went by so slow.

"Jake!!" Miley screamed across the school hallway.

"Hey Miley! What's up? It seams like we haven't seen each other in like forever!"

"I know, odd huh?"

Miley and Jake were only in one class together, first period pre-algebra. They barely got to see each other, only at lunch, but there were so many people crowding around Jake that Miley only got to talk to him for a couple of minutes.

Soon, Lilly and Oliver came over; they were in almost every class with Miley so they always saw each other.

"Hey Miley" Lilly said "Sup Jake."

"Hey guys."

Now after a whole school year of Jake being around, Lilly was a lot cooler about saying hi to Jake. But Oliver on the other hand was hiding something. In his voice you would think he was cool about Miley and Jake going out, but in his heart, he was as sad as, well, a guy without a girl. Oliver has started to get over it and even went out with a couple of girls. But he still sort of liked Miley and there was nothing he could do about it now, Miley was already taken.

"Yo Oliver! Hey Lilly" Jake said after giving Miley a hug.

"Hey you guys! Wanna go down to Rico's and get a hot dog to celebrate the last day of Middle School and the first day of being freshmen?" Miley said happily.

"Sure that's sounds like fun!" Lilly, Oliver, and Jake said in unison.

As they all walked down to the beach from school, Miley and Jake hand in hand, Oliver looked at Lilly and wondered how it would be to go out with her. She was funny, lots of fun to be around, and she was one of his best friends. He jumped out of his daze when Lilly tried to get his attention.

"Oliver? You there?" Lilly asked, wondering what he was thinking about.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be? I'm here aren't I? Oliver said, starting to babble.

"You sure you're ok Oliver, you seem nervous?" Miley said.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about…uh…my test grade. Yeah, my, test grade. I got 65 or something and I was just thinking about."

Oliver then started to sweat. He didn't understand, why was he acting like this? He's with Miley and Lilly and Jake all the time, so why is this time different?

"Ok Oliver, whatever you say." Miley said with a curious voice.

Meanwhile Jake was ordering hot dogs and milkshakes for everyone and Jackson, working behind the counter, started cooking them up.

"Kay guys, food's almost ready!" Jake shouted across the beach. He was wearing sunglasses and an LA Angles cap to disguise himself. Sometimes Miley got annoyed when he had to do this, but then she remembered that if she was wearing her Hannah wig then she would be attacked too. But, she liked when they hung out at home or at school, no disguise.

They started to eat their hot dogs and drink their shakes. Oliver kept staring at Jake and Miley, who were kissing after they finished. Then he looked at Lilly for a long while and kept thinking what it would be like dating her. He knew that she liked him in first grade and he liked her in first and second, so maybe she still likes him.

_Should I ask her? If I decide to ask her out, should I do it now or later when Miley and Jake aren't around? Oh man, this is so stinkin' hard. I should just lean in there and kiss her, yeah! That's good! No, what if she doesn't like me, then I would be kissing her and she'll feel awkward, and then I'll feel awkward. Oh man, what do I do?_

Oliver kept thinking for a while, by the time he was done thinking of what he was going to do next, Miley got his attention.

"Oliver, are you ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh sure." Oliver looked down at his hot dog.

There was only one bite taken out of it. But then, he noticed that Lilly wasn't finished either, but Jake and Miley were. He decided that this was his chance.

"Hey Miley? why don't we see you guys tomorrow? Lilly and I still have to finish. Is that ok with you Lilly?"

"Fine with me!" Lilly said and took a sip of her chocolate shake and said bye to Miley and Jake.

_Here I go, about to ask Lilly the question of a lifetime. Should I ask her out or just kiss her. No Oliver, we went over this, you just ask her out. Ok here I go!_

"Lilly, I need to ask you a question." Oliver started to sweat again


	2. Lilly, I Need to Ask You Something

**(A/N: Here is Chapter 2 everyone. I hope you all like it. I have almost every chpapter ready so I should be adding about 2 chapters a day. I got some great reviews too. Thanks to Valx3, MitchelMussoIsHot, RJBsComputer, and Pixiedixie101 for reviewing chapter one. I hope that you'll do it again. Enjoy chapter 2!!)**

"What is it Oliver?" Are you feeling ok? You don't look good." Lilly said.

"No, I'm fine, just a little nervous on what I'm about to say. But here it goes. But please Lilly, don't laugh at me, I've been thinking this over and you see, I really like you."

"You what?" Lilly sounded shocked.

"Great, so you don't like me back, perfect, just perfect. Why does-"

"No Oliver, no! I do like you!

"You do!" Oliver was so happy he was going to faint!

"Yes, I've been scared to ask you, but you asked first! You actually got up the courage to ask me! I never thought you liked me, I thought you liked Miley."

"Well I did."

"Oh."

"But then I realized how great you are so I decided we should give each other a try."

"Ok Ollie."

"You just have to call me Ollie, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

They both laughed and gave each other a light peck on the lips. They then headed home, hand in hand.

**A/N: Awww, Oliver and Lilly are together. I hope you liked chapter 2, it was pretty short so I'll add ch. 3 soon. Please review ! (chapters 3-6 are kind of short, sorry, after ch. 7, they are longer.)**


	3. Time for Truth

**A/N: I'm getting a lot of really nice reviews, I didn't think that people would like it so much. I decided to add Ch. 3 because everyone is being so nice. Enjoy!**

The next day, Miley and Jake were sitting on the couch, watching TV when Lilly and Oliver came into the room, holding hands.

"OH MY GOSH LILLY! Why are you holding Oliver's hand?"

"What?" Oliver and Lilly said at the same time. Then again they laughed and kissed.

"Wow, you guys are kissing too, this is too much for one day!"

"What are you talking about, Miley? Lilly said. The day you and Jake kissed I fell out of my seat I was so shocked!"

"Good Times, Good Times!" Miley said and then kissed Jake just like Lilly kissed Oliver.

"See what I mean!" Lilly said, kind of annoyed. "You and Jake kiss all the time, and we don't say a thing."

"Yeah!" Oliver shouted, a bit loud.

"But we're dating."

"So are we." Lilly said

"Huh?" Since when?" Jake asked.

"Since we sent you guys off while we stayed at the beach." Oliver explained.

Just then Mr. Stewart came into the room.

"What's all the commotion about? He said.

"Dad, Lilly and Oliver are going out!" Miley said.

"That's great you guys!"

"How is that great?" Miley said, still talking to her dad.

"Miley, they're your friends." Aren't you happy for them?"

"I know Miley, I am. Now Oken can stop bugging about how he wants to get a girl." Jake butted in.

"Hey!" Oliver sounded offended.

"I was just kidding Oliver." Jake laughed.

**A/N: Hope you liked Chapter 3, please review. Chapter 4 will probably be up sometime tomorrow. (sorry that this chapter was kind of short. chapters 4-6 are a little on the short side, I may combine 2 chapters. after chapter 6, they are longer)**


	4. Lilly's Advice

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4. I really hope everyone likes it! I've gotten so many great reviews so thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy Ch. 4!**

It was about 8:00 and Lilly and Oliver and Jake and Miley watched the sunset together. Jake started humming "If We Were a Movie." Miley then, without thinking, started signing it.

"Wow Miley, you sound just like Hannah Montana." Jake said.

"I do? Thanks Jake. Hear that guys, Jake thinks I sound like Hannah Montana. Funny huh?"

"Oh yea, wow, I never noticed that." Lilly said and then pulled Miley away from Jake and lead her to a corner of the beach where nobody was standing.

"What do I do now?" Miley asked, hoping she would get some good advice from her best friend.

"I'm not sure. Do you want to tell him?"

"No!! Well…maybe I should."

"Tell him Miley, I mean it's better for you to tell him than to have him find out from somebody right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Lilly. But you have to help me out!"

"Ok, I will."

Miley and Lilly came back to where Jake and Oliver were sitting on the beach. Miley then tapped Jake on the shoulder and whispered, "Jake, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but…"

**Sorry, this was a short ch. Please review. Ch. 5 will be up ASAP.**


	5. I Promise Not To Get Mad

"What is it Miley." I promise not to get mad, whatever it is you need to tell me, tell me."

"Well Jake, remember when I…um…I mean Hannah Montana was on "Zombie High"?"

"Yeah. Did you see that one?"

"Oh she did _a lot_ more than see it." Oliver said. Lilly punched him in the arm to stop him from blowing Miley's cover.

"Huh? What do you mean Oken?" Jake asked, a little mad.

Miley pulled Jake away from Lilly and Oliver and explained.

"Jake, what he meant was that I didn't just watch the episode, I was in it."

"You were what?" Jake said.

"I was in it, I'm Hannah Montana Jake."

"No you're not!"

'Yeah I am, I've been keeping it a secret for a long time now. Oliver, Lilly and my family are the only ones who know."

"And now me."

"Right, and now you."

He gave her a kiss and the indicated that he wasn't mad, but she asked anyway.

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not. This explains a lot though."

"It does?" Miley asked him.

"Yes, like how you can sing like her and how you look a lot like her too.

"Jake you know not to tell anyone right?"

"Yes I know that."

Jake gave Miley a hug and they sat back down next to Lilly and Oliver.

"Oh and Lilly,"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"That was you at the Teen Scene Award show huh?"

"Yeah, it was."

Oliver looked confused. "What awards show?"

"Never mind." Lily said and then laughed.

Miley and Jake kissed, and then Oliver and Lilly did. The sun was just about set.

"Hey you guys." Jake said to the group.

"Yeah?" Each of them said.

"This is Just like Hannah's…I mean Miley's song."

"Yeah it is." Lilly said.

They then got up and walked back home. Jake and Miley were holding hands and so were Oliver and Lilly.

**Aww...Miley told Jake that she was Hannah Montana. I hope you all liked that chapter. Please review. I now need to write ch. 9 since we are getting close to that chapter. Once everyone reads ch. 8, I will start writing it. I'm going to need some ideas for chapter 9, but we're not there yet. Please review!**


	6. SURPRISE!

**A/N: OMG. I've gotten soo many nice reviews. I want to say thanks to everyone but there is soo many. Thanks to everyone:)**

Since Jake now knew that Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana, he started going to some of the concerts when Lilly didn't go because of a date with Oliver.

Miley and Jake were now closer than ever. It was now June 22, a couple of days into summer vacation, and Miley was going on tour soon. The Hannah Montana tour was for the whole state of California, so she didn't have to travel that far.

_Miley's cell started to ring._

"Hullo? Oh, hey Jake!! Miley sounded happy to hear his voice. Sure I'll be over in a couple of minutes. What? You want me to wear my Hannah Wig? Why? Alright, if you say so. Talk to you soon."

Robby then walked into the room. "Who was that Miles?"

"It was Jake. He wants me to come over wearing my Hannah Wig."

"Miley you can't do that! You'll get mobbed!"

"I know dad. I'm not going to put it on until I get to his door. Don't worry about it."

"Ok Miley. One question though, why?"

"I don't have a clue. He said it was a surprise."

Miley left the house and ran down to Jakes house. It was about a 5 minute walk from Miley's and she didn't mind the walk at all.

Miley rang the door bell and heard a "come in." It sounded like Jakes famous mom who was in tons of TV shows back in the 90s and is still acting. Miley quickly put on her Hannah wig. She didn't know if it looked ok since she didn't have a mirror, but she was at her boyfriend's house, she knew it didn't matter.

"Miley! Or should I say Hannah?" Jake said with a laugh.

Jake and Miley hugged.

"Hey Jake! So, what's the big surprise?"

"Oh you'll see. I've been planning this for days! Come into the back yard ok?"

Miley followed Jake into the back yard. There was a beautiful underground pool with a diving board. She looked around the yard and saw nothing. She looked over to where Jake's patio area is, and saw a glare.

"Jake?"

"Come on Miley, this way." Jake was leading Miley toward the patio area.

"Oh my gosh Jake!!!"

**A/N: OOO, Cliffy. This isnt that big of one. Later in the story (round ch. 8/9) there is going to be a BIG cliffhanger! Please review with what you think of this chapter.**


	7. The World Must Know

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!!! Thanks stephy04, MILeYROX18, CEO-FLEX, Sabriel J, and cutie123456789 for reviewing last chapter!! Please do it again! **

"Jake this is unbelievable!!!"

There was a huge poster on the side of Jakes house. It said Thanks. There was punch, food, and tons of other stuff. It looked like Jake was throwing a party. Miley didn't know what it meant, but she was excited and happy for all the effort Jake put into it.

"Miley, the poster says thanks because I'm thanking you for telling me you're deepest, darkest secret."

"Awww. You're welcome Jake." Miley said, touched by what Jake did for her.

"Miley, why don't you come into the house?" Jake lead Miley into his house and they sat down at his kitchen table.

"Miley, I want to make an announcement to the world!"

At that point Miley's happy, smiling face turned to a nervous face. She had no idea what Jake was going to say. What if it was something bad? Then again, what if it was something good?

"Jake, whatever you're going to say, I need to know if it's good or bad."

"It's good Miles, why? You think what I'm going to say is bad?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well it isn't. I want to tell the world that Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana are dating. Is that ok?"

"Umm…"Miley wasn't sure if she was ready for Hannah Montana to have a boyfriend. She didn't really want all the attention in the "Hannah World" as her and Lilly called it. But she made a decision.

"Jake, I think that's a…great idea!!"

"That's' terrific." Don't worry. We'll try not to make it a big deal."

"Wait a minute Jake." Why did I have to wear my wig over?"

"Well…there is a news crew outside. My mother called them once you rang the doorbell."

Miley thought for a minute and started to realize that it wasn't such a "great" idea after all.

"Jake no!"

"What Miley?"

"You can't call a news crew now! The more I think about Jake and Hannah Dating, the worse the idea sounds. I'm sorry Jake, I just can't do this!"

"What? Miley, are you saying we can't be together?"

"No, Jake, I'm saying Hannah and Jake can't be together. I can be with you, but Hannah can't."

"Why not?"

"Well Jake, I live a double life."

"And…"

"And, it's complicated, what if someone sees you and I together. They'll think that you're cheating on Hannah. Don't you understand?"

"I do now Miley, if Hannah and I are together and you and I can't be, and I definitely don't want that. You don't have to worry, the news crew is gone!"

"Thanks so much Jake."

Jake took out his cell phone and called his mom. Miley could hear his mother say stuff back to him. She could make out the words, "ok," "I'll send them away," and "bye honey."

"What did she say Jake?"

"She's sending them away right now."

"Thanks Jake. I better go. Don't forget our double date with Oliver and Lilly tonight at 6:30."

"I won't"

"Bye Jakie!"

'Bye Miles!"

**A/N: OK, OK. I know ur all saying "I waited for THIS?!?!?!" JK, I hope u all liked it! I said it wasnt a big cliffy. Please review with what u thought of the chapter!!**


	8. Double Date

It was now about 6:30 pm. It wasn't dark out at all, and Lilly was over Miley's getting ready for the double date.

"Miley, what do you think of this?" Lilly said while holding up a pink and white shirt.

"Lilly, that's really nice. I love it! What do you think of this?" Miley held up a brown long sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, and flip-flops.

"I like it Miley. Looks good!"

Lilly slipped on some sandals and put the rest of her outfit on. Miley did the same.

_Ding-Dong_

"Lilly, that must be them. I'll put my makeup on later."

"Okay Miley, how are we even getting there? Is Jackson taking us?"

"Yeah, right! Like Jackson would ever do that!"

"Then who's taking us?"

"I don't know."

Lilly finished putting on her lip gloss then followed Miley to the door.

"Hey guys! Miley said with a big smile! Ready to go Lilly?"

"Yup. Hi Ollie! Hey Jake!"

Hi girls" Jake and Oliver said.

Jake handed Miley flowers.

"Awww, thanks Jake." Miley said.

"You're welcome Miley." Jake and Miley hugged.

"Here you go Lilly. Hope you like them." Oliver handed Lilly a box of chocolates.

"Thank you so much Oliver. I love it! Lilly gave Oliver a big hug. You know, chocolates mean "I love you" and Miley, flowers mean "I'm sorry."

"You're right Lilly! Miley said. So…Jake…what are you sorry about?"

"Huh?"

"I'm just kidding around." Miley laughed and they headed outside.

In Miley's driveway was a big Lincoln Stretch Limo. Lilly and Miley looked shocked. It was like they were going to prom or something. In about 20 minutes, the limo pulled into the parking lot of Universal, a restaurant in Malibu. The waiter led them to a cute little table outside.

"This is really nice." Miley said.

"Yeah, it is." Lilly smiled and gave Oliver a "thank you" sort of look.

About an hour later, they finished and headed for the limo. Jake needed to be at a night taping of "Zombie High" so he had to leave with his mom instead of leaving with everyone else. The limo dropped Lilly off first.

"Bye guys. Lilly said. I'll talk to you later Miley, ok?"

"Ok, bye Lilly. Miley said and waved bye to her friend. Guess it's just you and me, huh Oliver?"

"Yeah, I guess so. You know Mile, I actually liked you first. I liked you since the first day I saw you, but you never liked me."

"You did? Since the first day you saw me? When I twelve?"

"Yes Miley." Oliver sounded a little sad.

"You should have told me, Oliver." Miley said.

"Why? You would've just laughed at me."

"Well, truth is…I liked you too. I think that Lilly could tell."

"But now you're with Jake."

"And you're with Lilly." Miley said.

"But Miley, if you did like me, then why did you go out with Jake?"

"Because, I thought that you never liked me. When I met Jake, I started to get over you and started to like him."

"Oh." Oliver said, with a depressed voice.

"Why did you go out with Lilly if you liked me?"

"I don't know, I guess, well, she's pretty, and funny, and nice, just like you Miley, and I guess I wanted to give her and I a shot, and I'm really liking it."

"That's good. You and Lilly are great together."

"Thanks, so are you and Jake."

"Thanks Oliver."

Right there, Oliver felt something that he hasn't felt before around Miley. He leaned in to kiss her. Miley leaned in too. Their lips touched for about 5 seconds. Then Miley pulled away, in shock of what happened.

"OLIVER! Miley screamed. What did I just do?!?!" Miley was in shock. She couldn't believe what she just did. Oliver kissed her, and she kissed him back!

"Miley…"

"No Oliver! You can't do this. We are both dating other people!"

"But Miley…"

"WHAT OLIVER!"

"…I'm sorry."

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry Miley. It's just that I still kind of like you."

"Oliver, you're with Lilly! You can't be kissing me."

"I know."

Miley and Oliver didn't speak the whole ride home. It was complete silence.

The limo stopped at Miley's house.

"Ok, well, it's my stop. Bye Oliver."

"Bye Miley. I'm sorry."

"I know you are Oliver."

Oliver watched Miley go into her house. He felt bad for what he did and knew that kiss would get him into a lot of drama.

_Oliver, what did you do? _Oliver thought. _I need to tell Lilly. I need to tell Miley to tell Jake, she can't be keeping this from him._ But what Oliver didn't know was that Miley was way ahead of him.

"Hi Jake? Yeah, this is Miley. Listen, I need to tell you something. Can you come over tomorrow? Ok great. Bye. Oh, and bring Lilly and Oliver. Ok bye Jake.

**A/N: OK everyone! This was my big cliffhanger. I know I'm evil for leaving it off like this. Thanks for all the reviews. Please review again!!**


	9. We're Sorry

**A/N: This chapter is pretty long. I dont know if that is a good or bad thing. Hope you like this chapter!! Please review and thanks to everyone that reviwed ch. 8.**

It was now about 9:30 am the next day, June 29. It was getting close to July 4th, and Miley's dad always threw a huge party with neighbors, friends, and family. Miley was really hoping that the kiss she had with Oliver didn't affect Jake, because she really wanted to be with him at the party.

Miley was lying in her bed until 10:00 thinking about everything. The kiss, Jake, and her best bud Lilly. She was so nervous of how Jake and Lilly would react.

_What if Lilly hates me and she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? _Miley thought. _What if Jake breaks up with me? Oh, why did I have to be so stupid and kiss Oliver back!!! I can't believe my whole life may be ruined because of some stupid mistake!!_

"Bud you up?" Mr. Stewart said as he knocked and walked into Miley's room.

"I am now dad." Miley said, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

"Miles, what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard you talking to Jake after your double date. You need to tell him something?"

"Yeah dad, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Miley, do you want me to help you or not?"

"Yes but-"

"Miley."

"OK. OK. It's a long story though."

"I've got time bud."

"OK well, it was just Oliver and I in the limo and he kissed me, and stupid me, kissed him back!"

"Oh Miley."

"Dad, I know it was horrible! I feel terrible for kissing him back. Now I'm so scared that Jake is going to break up with me and that Lilly is going to hate me. What am I going to do?"

"Well Miley, this happens to probably all teenagers, and I can't tell you what's going to happen. But Miles, Lilly is your best friend, she might be mad for a little while, but she will eventually realize that you're more important than some boy."

"Thanks dad. You always know what to say."

"I got it from you're mother, sweetie."

Just then, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it! Jackson screamed from downstairs. Miley, it's Lilly, Jake, and Oliver."

"Ok bud, you get dressed. I'll invite them inside, go onto the patio, it's a good place to talk."

"OK dad."

Miley put on jeans and a tank top. She slipped on some flip-flops and headed outside on the deck.

Jake, Lilly, and Oliver were already sitting around the glass table on Miley's deck. You could tell that Oliver looked nervous by looking at him. Jake and Lilly looked like they wondered what was going on and why they had to come to Miley's house altogether.

"Hi guys. Miley said. Oliver and I have invited you both here because we need to tell you guys some news."

"What is it Miley?" Asked Lilly.

"Is it good or bad?" Jake asked.

"Well…" Oliver said, starting to feel a little bit dizzy.

Miley pulled Oliver inside the house.

"Oliver, we need to tell them secretly. I think it will be less harsh that way. You tell Lilly and I'll tell Jake. Ok?"

"That's perfect. Again, I'm sorry Miley. If anything happens, I want you to understand that I'm truly sorry."

"I know Oliver."

Miley and Oliver went back outside. Miley lead Jake into the living room and Oliver and Lilly stayed outside.

Oliver started to tell Lilly and Miley started to tell Jake.

"Jake, last night, when Oliver, Lilly, and I went home in you're limo, something happened. I want you to understand now that I am so sorry and that I was an idiot."

"Miley, what happened?"

"Lilly, after the limo dropped you off, something happened. I want to know that I'm sorry."

"Oliver, what happened?"

"Jake, after Lilly got dropped off, Oliver, he um, well, kissed me."

"What?!?!" Jake was pretty much in complete shock.

"Lilly, I um, well I kind of kissed Miley."

"What?" Lilly was in complete shock as well.

"And Jake, I kissed him back. Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. Jake?" Miley was almost in tears.

"Miley, I really don't know what to say. I mean you kissed another guy."

"Jake, I'm so sorry." She was now in tears.

Jake just looked at her, and saw her crying, and he didn't care.

"Miley, I can't do this."

"Bu-But Jake. No, I-I-I'm sorry." Miley was crying even harder.

Jake walked out of Miley's house. Miley just stood there, looking at the door. It was over. Jake and Miley were over.

"Lilly, I'm sorry." Oliver said. His heart was pacing.

"Oliver! You kissed MILEY?!?! I can't believe you!"

"Lilly, I'm really sorry."

"Bye Oliver." Lilly had tears dripping down her face.

Lilly ran out of the house. She ran past Miley, and out the door, in tears.

"Lilly…" Miley tried to shout to Lilly, but she ignored her. Miley cried even more and run up to her room. She lost her boyfriend and her best friend, all because of that stupid kiss.

Oliver was just sitting outside on Miley's deck. He thought about the moment he kissed Miley and wished he could take it all back. Mr. Stewart then walked out on the deck.

"Oliver, Miley's in her room. She's in tears."

"She is? What happened between her and Jake?"

"I'm guessing they broke up. Are you ok."

"I guess so, but I feel so stupid. Not only did I loose Lilly, I probably lost Miley as a friend and I made Miley loose a friend and her boyfriend. I feel terrible."

"Oliver why did you kiss her if you liked Lilly? And on top of that, you knew Miley had a boyfriend."

"Well, I used to like her, and when we were alone, I guess I liked her again. And kissing Miley was the worst thing I ever did."

"Oliver, try talking to her."

"She'll never listen to me! I caused all of this."

"Just try Oken!" Mr. Stewart sounded a bit angry.

"Alright. I'll try."

Oliver went up to Miley's room and knocked on the door.

"Miley?"

"Get away Oliver. I really don't want you here."

"Please Miley, I'm really sorry."

Miley sat up. Her eyes were bright red.

"Oliver, Jake hates me, Lilly hates me, and I hate you."

"You do?"

Miley thought for a little.

"No I don't hate you Oliver, I'm just a bit mad at you."

"Miley I really wish that I could turn back time and stop us from kissing. Right after that kiss, I knew that it was a big mistake. Please Miley, don't hate me."

"I said I didn't hate you."

"I want Lilly back and you want Jake back, right?"

"Of course."

"We need to find a way for them to stop hating us." Oliver said.

Mr. Stewart walked into Miley's room.

"Don't do anything you two. You need to let Jake and Lilly cool down. Try talking to them tomorrow afternoon."

"OK daddy."

"Kay, Mr. Stewart."

Miley took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"Miley? Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

Miley and Oliver hugged.

"But Oliver, Jake better take me back, or you are so dead."

"Don't worry Miley, he will. I just hope Lilly forgives me."

"I know Lilly, she will."

Oliver left the house. Mr. Stewart gave Miley a kiss and left her room. Miley picked up the picture of Jake and Miley and Lilly and Oliver. It was taken at the beach the day Oliver and Lilly got together and the same day that Miley told Jake she was Hannah.

She stared at that picture for about 20 minutes, until she fell asleep.

The door bell woke her up. Miley rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock. It said 8:30 am.

_I must have fallen asleep, and slept the whole night. _Miley thought.

She walked into her dad's room, he was combing his hair.

"Dad, did I fall asleep yesterday?"

"Yes you did. It's June 30, Miley. Who's at the door?"

"I don't know." Miley went downstairs and opened the door.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! Miley said, extremely happy! I'm so sorry."

"No, Miley, I'm sorry. I came here to try and talk."

"OK, lets talk." Miley said as she started walking toward the beach with that certain someone who came to the door.

**A/N: Chiffhanger. Please review!**


	10. Back To Normal

**A/N: I know a few ppl on the MCO forums have wanted me to update so I've tried 2 finish chapter 10, and I did! Thanks everyone for reviewing chapter 9!! Please do it again!**

_Miley POV_

I couldn't believe who it was!

I thought that he was mad at me. I was so happy that he came.

"So…Jake. What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Well, Miley. I know you're sorry. I'm sorry too-"

I cut him off. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything?"

"I didn't give you anytime to explain."

He didn't so I guess I better explain everything. But I kind of did, I told him everything I could so what am I supposed to say?

"Jake all I can say is that I'm sorry and that I'm so mad at myself for kissing Oliver, it didn't mean anything and I should have told him no. But, I did like him before you came here.

"You did?"

"Yes Jake, but after I met you, I started to like you."

Jake stared at me for about 5 minutes, then, he pulled me into a kiss. I was really shocked, his mood changed very quickly. We pulled away.

"Jake…"

"Miley, don't say anything. I just can't stay mad at you."

"But I kissed Oliver!" I couldn't understand how Jake could forgive me after what I did to him.

"Miley, everyone makes mistakes. Plus, you said that the kiss didn't mean anything."

"It didn't."

"Ok then."

_Regular POV_

As Miley and Jake were making up, Oliver was walking to Lilly's, trying to see if he could get Lilly to forgive him. After about a 5 minute walk, he got to Lilly's house.

Oliver knocked on the door.

"Coming! He heard a little boy say. Oh, Oliver. Lilly doesn't really want to talk to you right-."

"Let me in squirt!"

"NO! She doesn't want you here!"

"Mark, I need to talk to your sister! Now please move aside."

"Fine but I never let you in. Ok?"

"Ok, sure."

Oliver went into Lilly's house and walked to her room. He knocked on the door and started talking.

"Lilly, it's Oliver. I know you don't want to talk to me right now and you probably hate me, but I'm not asking you to talk, just listen. I am eternally sorry for what I did. It was stupid and immature. You are the one I want to be with, not Miley, she has Jake, and I really want us to be back together. Lilly, I will wait for you as long as I live; I just wanted you to know that."

Oliver started to walk away from Lilly's bedroom and out the front door.

"Oliver!" Lilly screamed as she ran out of her room and into Oliver's arms!

"Oh Lilly! Thank you for forgiving me!"

"You're welcome, I guess. But, do you still like Miley."

"No, I like you. The kiss didn't mean a thing."

"Ok Ollie."

"So you're back to calling me that huh?"

"Shut up!" Lilly hugged Oliver and laughed, he laughed too.

Oliver and Lilly were back together, just like Miley said. As for Miley and Jake, things weren't perfect yet.

"So does this mean we're back together?" Miley asked.

"Yes, it does."

"Great!"

Miley gave Jake a huge hug.

"I wonder if Lilly and Oliver settled things out."

"Why don't you call Lilly and ask her."

"I can't."

"Well why not?"

"I'm pretty sure she's still mad at me."

"Oh, then we better get to Lilly's house ASAP." Jake said as he got up and got ready to leave.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

Jake turned around. "Yeah, she's still mad at you."

"Then why are we going there?"

"We need to settle things Miley. You're best friend can't be mad at you forever!"

"Ok fine. Lets go."

Jake and Miley walked over to Lilly's house. It was about a five minute walk, about as long as it took Oliver to get there. They rang the door bell and Lilly answered.

"Hi Lil-" Lilly slammed the door right in Miley's face.

"Wow." Jake said.

"Ha, Ha, very funny." Miley said sarcasticly.

"I didn't say it was Funny Miles."

"See Jake, I told you this was a bad idea."

"Sorry Miley, sorry Jake." Oliver said as he came and opened the door and invited Jake and Miley in.

"Oh, hi Oliver." Jake said.

"Hi Jake. Are we cool? Cuz I know I kissed Miley and I understand if you're really mad at me right now."

"No we're cool Oliver. I brought Miley here so Lilly and Miley could make up."

"No way! I am not ready to forgive Miley!" Lilly screamed from across the room.

Oliver gave a strong look at Lilly. "Lilly, if you're mad at Miley then you should be mad at me! I was the one who kissed her."

"Yeah, but we're best friends. She shouldn't have leaned in; she should have pushed you away!"

Miley butted in, "Lilly, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I know that I shouldn't have kissed Oliver, but we are best friends and we can't stay mad at each other!"

Lilly sat down on the couch and put her head on her hands and thought.

"OK Miley. But do you Promise that you won't take Oliver again!"

"Of course I won't! I've got Jake." Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver laughed.

"Miley, isn't that big Hannah Montana concert today?" Oliver reminded everyone.

"Oh yeah! Tonight at 7:00. Lilly, are you coming?" Miley said.

"Yeah, are Oliver and Jake coming too?"

"If they want to, they can!"

Oliver and Jake high-fived. Miley, Jake, and Oliver said bye to Lilly and left. Jake offered to give Oliver a ride and he was dropped of first without hesitation.

**A/N: I hope you all like chapter 10! As you can see, the title works well. Jake and Miley r back 2gether and so r Oliver and Lilly!!! Plus, Lilly isnt mad at Miley. I havent written ch. 11 yet so I'm not sure when I'll update again. This story will probably go untill chapter 13 or maybe 14. Depends how the story turns out. Please review with the purple button on the bottom:)**


	11. The Concet

**A/N: Hey everyone! I didnt get many review for the last chapter :( Thanks to MileyRox1174(anon.), Monica(anon.), and MILEYROX18 for reviewing chapter 10. (If u reviewed but rnt on here, then u may have reviewed after I added this. Please review again!**

"Bud are you ready to go?" Mr. Stewart said as he called up to Miley who was still getting changed.

"Yeah dad, I'm almost ready!" Miley said as she put on her silver earrings. She looked at the clock, 6:30pm. She quickly finished up and headed downstairs.

When Miley got down, she saw her dad waiting bye the front door for Miley. Oliver and Lilly were waiting downstairs too. Lilly was in her "Lola" disguise and Oliver was just wearing a hat. Miley of course, was in her Hannah costume. They were ready to go to the concert!

"Dad, remember that we have to pick up Jake before we go to the concert."

"I know Miles."

They drove down to Jake's house. When they got there Oliver went to the door to get Jake so Hannah wouldn't be seen.

"Hey everyone!" Jake said and sat next to Miley.

"Hi Jake." Everyone said.

They drove to Los Angeles Stadium. The whole ride there was laughter, singing, and just regular conversation. Miley had to perform her new song, and was kind of nervous.

"OK guys we are here. Everybody out of the limo." Mr. Stewart said.

They all piled out into the huge crowd of fans screaming for Hannah Montana!

"Miss Montana, are you excited to perform you new song?" Jeff Hunter, a news reporter for "This Week in Hollywood" asked Hannah.

"Well, I'm pretty excited that everyone will get to hear this great song! But I'm a little nervous too." Hannah replied.

"No she isn't!" Oliver said as he jumped in front of the camera.

"Yeah she's real excited! And so are we!" Lilly said following Oliver.

"And who are you two?"

"My name is Lola, and this is um…"

"Mike." Oliver whispered to Lilly.

"Yeah, and this is Mike." Lilly said, laughing.

"Guys!" Miley looked at Lilly and Oliver with a stern look.

"Sorry Miley." Lilly whispered.

Jake then came up to Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. "Hey everyone!"

"You know these guys?" Jeff asked Jake.

"Well of course I know Hannah, she guest starred in "Zombie High." Jake replied.

"No not Hannah. Them!" Jeff sounded very mad. He pointed at Oliver and Lilly, well, Mike and Lola.

"Oh yeah, I know them! They are good friends of Hannah, and I'm a good friend of Hannah. Lets say, really good friends." Jake smiled and winked at Miley. Miley just smiled back and they all walked inside the stadium.

Miley went into her dressing room and finished putting on some of the makeup and other stuff.

"Hannah, you're on in 5 minutes!" The stage assistant announced.

Lilly walked into the dressing room, she took off her "Lola" wig. "Man, that was really itching me!" She looked over at Miley, "What are you doing?!? You're on in five minutes Miley!"

"I know Lilly, but I'm not ready yet!"

"You look fine Miles, now get out there!"

Miley put on another swipe of lip gloss and headed out to the stage. Miley stepped onto a platform and was ready to become Hannah Montana, the teen pop sensation! The platform raised as the band began to play the beginning of "Best of Both Worlds."

"She starts off every concert with that song! It gets annoying!" Oliver said, with a laugh.

"Yeah I seemed to notice that too." Jake said.

"You guys, it's the perfect way to start off her concerts!! Its like her intro." Lilly said, while shaking her head at Jake and Oliver.

"Ok Lilly, I guess you're right." Oliver said.

They all watched Hannah sing from backstage, and every so often see her run backstage to change into a different outfit. She of course would say "hi" while running past them, they would say "hi" or "great job" back. She sang almost every song on her album and then the show ended with her brand new song.

"Great Job, Miles!" Mr. Stewart said as he gave Miley a hug.

"Yeah, great job Miley!" Oliver and Lilly said.

Jake went up to Miley and hugged her, "Nice Job! This was fun!"

"Glad you liked coming to the concert, Jake." Miley said as she gave Jake a smile.

"Come on guys, better get going. Never know what Jackson has done." Mr. Stewart said.

They all piled into the limo and drove off. The whole ride back they were singing and talking about the concert. Miley and Lilly were talking about a guy they saw in the 4th row, and laughed. Oliver and Jake looked angry but then realized Miley and Lilly were kidding around. Lilly was dropped off first, then Oliver, then Jake, until it was only Miley and her dad left in the car.

"You have fun Miley?"

"Yeah, it was great! I liked having everyone come!"

"Well, I'm going to let you invite them again if you want."

"Really daddy?" Miley asked very happy.

Mr. Stewart nodded his head.

"Yay!"

The limo stopped at the Stewart's house and they headed inside.

" JACKSON!!!!" Mr. Stewart screamed at the top of his lungs!

Jackson, who was sleeping on the couch with a bag of potato chips on his head, suddenly woke up. He took the bag off of his head and looked around the house, "Oh, you're home."

"Yeah we are." Mr. Stewart said.

The whole living room was covered in garbage and snack foods. There was a carton of ice cream on top of the TV and a big chocolate smudge on Jackson's face. He looked like an 8-year-old.

"Nice Job." Miley said, sarcastically. She went upstairs to change as she heard the sweet sound of Jackson getting in trouble. She let out a little chuckle and went into her bedroom, with a smile on her face. What a perfect way to end a perfect day!

**A/N: Did you all like the chapter? Please review. Only one more chapter then this story is over! So please review, 5 or 6 reviews gets the last chapter of A Summer To Remember!! Thanks 2 every1 who reviews!!**


	12. Summer's Over

**A/N: Here is my last and final chapter. I hope you all like the ending. **

School started tomorrow and nobody felt like going back. The July 4th party went great. Jake came, just like Miley hoped. It was August 15, school would start tomorrow and they all wanted this day to be special. Miley invited everyone to a whole fun filled day at the beach. So, Miley headed for the beach to wait for everyone.

"Hey Jackson!" Miley said as she walked up to Rico's and took a seat.

"Hey Miles. Waitin' for someone?"

"Yeah, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver are all coming here to spend the last day of summer vacation."

"Yeah, you'll be in my school tomorrow. Believe me, I wont help you." Jackson said with a chuckle.

"Wasn't counting on it Jackson!"

"Neither was I." Jake said as he came up to Miley and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was wearing a cap and sunglasses, again to hide himself. Lilly and Oliver came up to them next. Altogether, they found a quiet little spot on the beach. Jake was able to take off his hat and sunglasses.

"So anybody want to go swimming?" Oliver asked everyone.

"Yeah, lets go!" Lilly said. She followed Oliver in the water. Miley and Jake ran after them. The whole rest of the day they ate, splashed, talked, and swam until it got late. They all agreed to get some fries before going home to their separate houses.

"Four orders of fries, Jackson." Miley said to her annoying older brother.

"Yeah, yeah, comin' right up." Jackson replied, very annoyed. Miley sat back down with her friends at a near by picnic table. They were all laughing at Jackson messing up at making a smoothie for the person that was in front of Miley.

"Did you guys know Jackson got in a lot of trouble the night of the concert?" Miley said as she sat down, laughing at the thought.

"No way! What did he do?" Lilly asked.

"We came home to a dump! There was all sorts of stuff all over the house. It was too funny!"

"No surprise there." Oliver said.

'Yeah, true." Jake said. Jackson called Miley over to get the fries. She paid for the fries and even gave him a tip, even though he was her brother.

"Thanks Miles." They all said when Miley brought the fries over to everyone.

They ate and then left. Nobody wanted the last day of summer vacation to end, but of course, it did. They all said "bye, see you in school." and left.

When Miley got home, she went up to her room to pack up her backpack with everything for tomorrow, then fell asleep.

--------------------------

_**The Next Morning**_

"Bud, time to get up! It's your first day of High School." Mr. Stewart yelled from downstairs.

"Okay dad." Miley replied as she groaned and got out of bed. She started getting dressed and then headed downstairs with Jackson. They both sat down at the kitchen table. Mr. Stewart put two plates in front of Miley and Jackson.

"Dad, what is this?" Miley said wondering what this breakfast food was doing in front of her.

"Looks like french toast." Jackson said.

"Yup." Mr. Stewart nodded.

Miley, looking at her dad with a confused look said, "What happened to pancakes?"

"Well, I decided, new school year, new breakfast food!"

"Okay." Jackson said and stuffed his face with the french toast one by one. Miley was still confused, but ate her food anyway. She liked french toast, just wasn't used to it.

-----------------

_Miley's POV_

I said bye to daddy and Jackson. I know I could go with Jackson, but I decided to take the bus since Lilly, Oliver, and Jake were taking it. I walked down to the end of my street, which meets Lilly's street. We were at the same stop.

"Hey Lilly!" I said as I walked up to her.

"Hi Miley. You ready for High School?" She asked me.

"I guess so. It's a pretty big step for all of us."

"Yeah it is. Summer is over, but at least it was great." Lilly said smiling.

"Yup, there were good times….."

"And bad times." Lilly looked at me hard.

"Lilly, we went through this." I said to her.

"I know, I'm just kidding."

"OK." The bus then drove up. Lilly and I walked up the steps onto the bus to High School. There weren't that many kids compared to our old bus. Most of the kids probably drive to school so that must be why there weren't many people.

Lilly and I sat next to each other in the back. We saw some kids from our school last year and many new faces. There were lots of sophomores, a couple of juniors, maybe one or two, the ones that couldn't drive.

We drove a little longer until we go to Oliver's stop.

"Hey Oliver!" Lilly and I said as he sat in the seat next to us.

"Hey guys! You ready to become high schoolers?" Oliver asked us both.

A guy, maybe 15 years old, in the seat in front of Oliver, turned around. "Wow." He said to him.

"What?"

"You are such a loser. "High schoolers." He said, imitating Oliver. "Ha, that's funny. It's not that big of a deal going into high school, you know."

"Ok, well I was just asking my friends, didn't ask you." Oliver said, trying to sound tough. Luckily, the guy turned around and didn't bother Oliver again.

The bus stopped, and the doors opened. A few more kids that we didn't know came onto the bus, along with Jake.

"Hey everyone! You all ready?" Jake said as he gave me a hug.

"I am." I said.

"So are we." Lilly answered, for herself and Oliver.

Jakes stop was apparently the last stop, so we were headed for the Malibu High School. You could tell that all of the freshmen were nervous. I was one of them.

The bus stopped in front of our new school. Outside, teens were rushing out of buses and cars, talking to friends, using their cells, and fooling around. High school was already different than Middle School.

The four of us got off the bus and went straight inside the school so we could find our lockers. We were stepping up the stairs, step by step to the high school and just stopped in front of the main entrance.

"Ok guys. Our lives change once we step inside." Lilly said.

"Lets go." I said. We all walked inside the Malibu High School, knowing that from now on, we were more responsible for everything. But, we would never forget that summer. It was too perfect for any of us. Sure, there were some bad times, but that didn't stop us from having a great time. This summer, was surely, a summer to remember!!!!

**The End  
**

**A/N: I hoped everyone liked the story. Please review the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you were all so nice!!!**


End file.
